


Never Enough-2

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT, lucas wong - Fandom, taeyong - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人妻, 口一个就完事了, 泥塑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries





	Never Enough-2

chapter-2（人妻，泥塑，我流娇娇小熙，口一个就啥毛病都没了）

 

“哥哥，”黄旭熙喜欢这么喊李泰容。

 

李泰容当时是受邀以优秀毕业生的身份回学校做演讲，他并没有推辞，应允了下来。而黄旭熙是当时学生会的负责人，见了他就“哥哥”长，“哥哥”短的喊，因为要和他商量具体的事情，跟在他屁股后面就跟只还未成年的金毛一样。

 

他想应该是美景误人，否则他怎么会被黄旭熙这种初出茅庐什么都还不懂的社会小菜鸟给钓上了？在演讲结束后那人邀请李泰容去自己家吃个晚饭，算是给他饯行，李泰容答应了。

 

两个人都是会做饭的人，洗菜淘米热锅倒油，配合的天衣无缝，可与其说是黄旭熙为李泰容做饭饯行，倒不如说是黄旭熙在给李泰容打下手，李泰容要什么他就给什么，乖的不行，眼神也在对方身上紧锁；李泰容哪怕就是回头在身后的小木架上拿个土豆也能看见对方的眼神，他甚至觉得自己看见了黄旭熙轻颤的睫毛，他望着李泰容，眼里流露着不知道什么情绪。

 

他想要抱一抱这只小狗——这是他的狗狗，还没有长大，什么都表露在脸上，藏不住心事；他猜黄旭熙以前的日子过得很好，但现在有了他李泰容，他命令这个世界都必须温柔对待黄旭熙，而他会春天亲吻樱桃树一般亲吻他。

 

而他也这么做了，所以这一切起源于黄旭熙的一个眼神。

 

两个人抱在一起，沾染上彼此的气味，李泰容还以为黄旭熙身上是干净的沐浴露味或者洗衣粉的味道，相反的，他闻到了淡淡的甜腻气息，像是小女孩会用的香水。

 

厨房不是他们该发展的地方，卧室才是。黄旭熙是本地人，他的父母现在正带着小弟去旅游，这代表着他们拥有使用主卧的权力。主卧也是极简洁的设计，白色的床单和枕套让李泰容差点以为自己身处酒店之中。

 

他们先交换了一个吻，起初是蜻蜓点水般轻柔，但黄旭熙像是鼓起了莫大的勇气抱住了李泰容，再将唇张开了些，邀请对方再深入些吻自己。于是李泰容一只手捏着对方的后颈，一只手就从他的衣服下摆探了进去。

 

对于他们来说，吻只是最基础的表达自己喜欢的方式，现在的他们需要远远不止一个深吻。李泰容脱下自己的衬衫，匀称精壮的身材看了让人心动，他把黄旭熙的白色衬衫扯开，揉搓着对方胸前的褐色乳头，一边一手捏着对方腰上的软肉，黄旭熙突然绷紧了身体，李泰容就当没发现一样，大拇指与食指夹住他的乳蒂拧弄，不时低头喊住发出“啧啧”水声。

 

黄旭熙没怎么用力地伸手撑着李泰容的头，右手握拳堵着嘴巴，尽力试着不让呻吟从嘴里吐出来，李泰容却对此有些不太满意，他停下了动作，反倒把手伸进了黄旭熙的嘴里，压着对方柔软的舌头，口水因为无法吞咽下去，流了一下巴，“叫出来，我想听。”

 

就这么简简单单的六个字让黄旭熙心跳过快，整个人怕都是红了一个度，他捧住对方的脸，给了他一个吻。纠正一下，李泰容想，黄旭熙可不是只小狗，一只奶猫还差不多——还是力气很大的奶猫。

 

黄旭熙一个用力把李泰容压在了身下，因为逆光的原因李泰容看不清他的表情，但他猜应该是害羞的，满面通红而又坚决的表情。他从吻李泰容的发尖开始，吻过他的颈项，锁骨，胸膛，他把李泰容的皮带解开，脱下了对方的裤子。

 

早已兴奋的性器弹了出来，黄旭熙实际上有些手足无措，他不是处男，可和男人做这样的事情还是第一次，他试着去回想那些女生是怎么做的。黄旭熙握住阴茎柱身，咽了下口水，张开嘴巴喊住了顶端。

 

他果然还是有些青涩，没有任何章法地，只是单纯含住阴茎，李泰容坐起身，抓住这个毛茸茸的脑袋，“试着舔舔它，旭熙……”黄旭熙听话地伸出舌头，舔弄着阴茎，柔软的舌尖擦过马眼时他清晰地听见了李泰容嗓子里发出来的低吟。

 

他突然感到后脑勺一疼，原来是李泰容握住他的头发带着他吞吐了起来，被吞下的部分还是太多，再加上男性特有的那股膻味，呛的他眼泪都出来了，看上去可怜巴巴的，但看着李泰容很享受的样子，他也就顺着对方的意思用舌头缠住柱身，偶尔用牙齿轻咬。就这么抽插了几十下，黄旭熙吐出了阴茎，白浊的精液射了他一脸，还有些在胸膛上，与他巧克力色的皮肤一衬，倒更加色情无比。

 

李泰容本想拿纸巾给黄旭熙擦去这些黏糊的精液，可对方却拒绝了，推倒了李泰容，自己胡乱用纸擦了两下，扶着以后半硬的阴茎想要一口气坐下去，可不知是他太紧张了还是怎的，每一次都给滑开了，龟头就在后穴口磨蹭着。

 

李泰容突然不知道该怎么给他下定义，说这是他的小金毛也不对，说这是他的奶猫也不准确，李泰容扶着黄旭熙的腰，对准了后穴，一点点地插了进去。

 

他们并没有做太多的扩张，所以进入时显得有些困难，黄旭熙双手撑在李泰容的小腹上，嘴里发出不明所以的呻吟，眼泪也随着疼痛流了下来。虽然有些勉强，可在彻底插进去时两人都发出了满足的声音。

 

李泰容把人抱在怀里，虽然对方比自己骨架大些，可这并不能改变什么本质上的问题，“很痛吧，旭熙？”黄旭熙点头，又摇头，李泰容吻他的嘴角，“旭熙你看我，我想看你的眼睛……”于是黄旭熙听话的睁开了眼，然后他在李泰容眼里看见了一汪春水，看见了春风拂过后的樱桃树，还看见了自己。

 

黄旭熙抓紧了李泰容的肩膀，他庆幸自己前几天修剪了指甲，不至于会把对方抓伤，下边那根插在湿热的后穴里，李泰容不敢有什么动静怕伤了黄旭熙一分一厘，他一只手捏了一把对方腰上的软肉，另一只手摩挲着黄旭熙大腿内侧的嫩肉，手上的老茧把人刮的又痒又疼。

 

黄旭熙被摸的几乎要融化成一滩水，就像被抓住了后颈肉的猫咪，毫无反抗之力，他有些说不出话，一张口便带着些可怜的哭腔，“我不疼，哥哥，我不疼……”李泰容的呼吸节奏乱了，咬住黄旭熙的下唇，开始抽插了起来，炽热的气息充满了整个房间，快感就像火山一样爆发，从他的后身传达到了大脑，再到四肢百骸，他无力再撑起自己的身体，于是干脆趴在李泰容身上，身下那东西也含的更深了。

 

他的大脑一片空白，只觉得自己在无边的深渊里挣扎，全世界都被泪水模糊了，只有自己抱住的这个人的面容依旧清晰，他向对方讨要了一个吻，在接吻时他因为疼痛而有些委屈的在抽泣，空虚了一整场的后穴终于被填满，每一寸肌肤都在颤栗，体内的异物不断冲撞着敏感点。

 

高潮时他只感到自己像是被抛上了高空，烟花在自己身下绽放，他心里有着无法言喻的满足感，像是终于找到了自己等待许久的另一半填满了自己的灵魂。李泰容知道黄旭熙是个很好懂的人，眼睛亮起来就是开心，撇撇嘴就是难受，而现在这般餮足的眼神却让他看得开心。

 

只有我，不是吗？只有我才能够让你流露出这样的眼神。所以他做出了一个大胆的决定，他问还沉浸在高潮余韵中的黄旭熙：“要不要和我结婚？”

 

脑子目前还不太好使的黄旭熙：“好啊。”


End file.
